


makes the heart grow fonder

by placid



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pining, Possessiveness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placid/pseuds/placid
Summary: — Ах! — воскликнул трактирщик, шумная толпа закончила воспевать подвиги Геральта, непринуждённо переходя к сентиментальной любовной балладе о сказочном романе между дочкой барона и скромным бардом. — Они поют именно про того самого барда, который сложил баллады о вас, мастер Ведьмак! Он так влюблён в свою прекрасную даму.— Ох, как романтично, — мечтательно вздохнула кухарка. — Тот очаровательный бард женится на благородной леди!Геральт с сомнением покосился на них.— Тот… бард, — он переспросил: — Голубоглазый, с тёмными волосами, трещит без умолку?— Да, — подтвердил трактирщик. — Тот самый.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/gifts).
  * A translation of [makes the heart grow fonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108900) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



> также можно оценить на ficbook.net [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9002788).

— М-да, — пробубнил Лютик, озабоченно хмуря брови от только что полученного письма.

Оставляя возглас Лютика без внимания, Геральт через стол стащил кусочек из его тарелки. Прошло уже около пяти месяцев с тех пор, как Лютик увязался за ним, так что он давно смекнул, что бард был вполне способен поддерживать конструктивный диалог без фактического участия Геральта.

Они остановились в корчме на севере Редании, и в кои-то веки им повезло со стряпнёй. Как правило, Геральт был не слишком прихотлив в выборе блюд и довольствовался жареной на вертеле дичью, учитывая, что он проводил девять из десяти ночей в чёрт знает какой глухомани, следуя своему очередному контракту.

Впрочем, иной раз было приятно отведать хоть что-то с самыми что ни на есть настоящими специями. Геральт отдавался этому делу со всем энтузиазмом, и, когда чересчур занятой Лютик уставился в своё письмо вместо того, чтобы есть, Геральт забрал его порцию себе.

— Эй! — возмутился Лютик, когда рассеянно звякнул вилкой по своей тарелке и сумел наскрести лишь несколько оставшихся крошек.

Геральт пожал плечами.

— Я думал, ты не будешь, — он жестом указал хозяину корчмы принести ещё одну тарелку для Лютика.

— Я был _занят_ , — надул губы Лютик. Он помахал письмом перед Геральтом. — Мой друг нуждается в помощи, поэтому, похоже, мы расстанемся на некоторое время.

— Полагаю, я переживу, — иронично ответил Геральт, когда повариха принесла новую порцию еды для Лютика. Бард ласково улыбнулся ей, девица захихикала и очаровательно зарумянилась. Геральт на это закатил глаза.

— Я всё видел, — подметил Лютик, тыкая в сторону Геральта вилкой, как только прислужница ушла. — И тебе лучше пережить. Слагать баллады о _мёртвом_ ведьмаке совсем не весело.

***

Весь следующий месяц Геральт исполнял контракты в Редании, истребляя гулей и утопцев за монеты. Раньше бы такой поворот событий устроил его _на все сто_ — только он и Плотва, и пара тысяч чудищ, ожидающих встречу с острыми клинками его мечей, но, экая досада, у Геральта до сих пор было стойкое ощущение, что ему чего-то не хватало. Это было похоже на невыносимый зуд, до которого не дотянуться, свербящее чувство под кожей, заставлявшее его чувствовать себя вспыльчивым и раздражительным.

Уже четыре с половиной недели, как они с Лютиком распрощались. Геральт невольно открыл глаза посреди ночи, заметив, что костёр погас. Моросил мелкий промозглый дождь, который мог идти часами напролёт, а среди густых грозовых туч выглядывал бледный узкий полумесяц луны. По коже Геральта пробежал лёгкий холодок, а это значило, что любой нормальный человек уже мог околеть.

— Лютик, иди сюда, — позвал он; бард всегда был очень чувствителен к холоду. Резко очнувшись ото сна, Геральт поднялся в своём спальнике и оглянулся на очевидно пустующее место барда рядом с ним. Он провёл рукой по лицу. — Зараза, — пробормотал он.

На следующее утро он расправился со стаей гарпий, терроризирующих близлежащий городок. Столь плёвое дело раздражало его ещё пуще.

Нынче Геральт предпочитал ночевать в корчмах, вместо извечных привалов на природе вдали от больших дорог. В некоторых заведениях, где он останавливался, его узнавали благодаря известности баллад Лютика, но, судя по всему, барда давеча никто не _видел_.

Геральт вроде как и не то чтобы _искал_ его. Дело в том, что прошло достаточно много времени с тех пор, как они последний раз виделись и хорошо было бы узнать, что дурень-бард ещё жив, на сём всё.

Геральт держал путь к южной границе Редании и собирался пересечь Темерию. По дороге он забрёл в одну из крупнейших таверн рядом с границей под оклик: «Гляди-ка, это ж Белый Волк!» Там пьянчуги горланили песни в честь Геральта о доблестном спасении в одиночку деревни от разорения и беспорядков, в которых читался творческий почерк Лютика.

Стало очевидным, что бард, сочинивший эту балладу, покинул город несколько дней назад, о чём болтливый трактирщик проговорился Геральту, наливая ему кружку эля. Промеж тем шумная толпа закончила воспевать подвиги Геральта, непринуждённо переходя к сентиментальной любовной балладе о сказочном романе между дочкой барона и скромным бардом.

— Ах! — воскликнул трактирщик. Геральт усердно скрывал свой взгляд в надежде, что хозяин поймёт намёк и оставит его в покое. Увы, мужчина не унимался: — Они поют именно про того самого барда, который сложил баллады о вас, мастер Ведьмак! Он так влюблён в свою прекрасную даму.

— Ох, как романтично, — мечтательно вздохнула кухарка рядом с трактирщиком, держа ужин Геральта в руке. Она поставила тарелку на стол. — Тот очаровательный бард женится на благородной леди!

Геральт с сомнением покосился на них.

— Тот… бард, — он переспросил: — Голубоглазый, с тёмными волосами, трещит без умолку?

— Да, — подтвердил трактирщик, когда кухарка побежала за заказом для другого стола. — Тот самый. Он женится на леди Петре — дочери теперешнего барона Тридама. Она премилейшая девушка, — он подмигнул Геральту, переводя слегка растерянный взгляд, и медленно попятился назад.

Геральт нахмурил брови, понимая, что его руки самовольно сжались в кулаки на столе. Он с усилием разжал их.

— Этот бард упомянул, куда направился? — как бы безучастно спросил он.

— Э-эм, — заикаясь, колебался трактирщик, когда Геральт пристально посмотрел ему в глаза: — Блавикен, мастер Ведьмак! Он сказал, что направляется в Блавикен.

Геральт поднялся, оставляя пищу нетронутой. По какой-то причине он потерял аппетит. Хозяин заведения отступил на несколько шагов, нервно поглядывая на Геральта, когда тот выгреб несколько монет из кармана и оставил их на стойке, расплачиваясь за ужин и эль. Он коротко кивнул трактирщику, в спешке бросился наружу, направляясь к месту, где оставил Плотву, и помчался прочь из города.

Он продолжит путь на юг в Темерию, как и планировал. Очевидно же, у Лютика дела шли хорошо, если точнее, у него всё было на мази. И, вероятно, он был очень взволнован предстоящим бракосочетанием. Что ни говори, суть была в том, что бард находился в целости и сохранности, посему Геральт мог перестать беспокоиться, и _не то_ чтобы он вообще беспокоился.

Стало быть, он едет в Темерию, узнать, есть ли в той местности какие-нибудь контракты, авось, навестит Трисс и заодно разузнает, как дела у принцессы.

Геральт проехал всего одну милю, прежде чем молча сдался, глубоко вздохнув. Ебучий _ненавистный_ Блавикен.

Он развернул Плотву и поскакал обратно на север так быстро, насколько это было возможно.


	2. Chapter 2

Геральт добрался до Блавикена меньше, чем за неделю. И его в тотчас же живо забросали гнилыми овощами. Снова-здорова. Бурча под нос, он потянулся за своим мечом, угрожающе посматривая на жителей деревни, пока те не разбежались, причитая: «Мясник! Убийца!», достаточно громко, чтобы он слышал.

Он вздохнул с досадой, вкладывая меч в ножны, и устремился к корчме.

Он чуть ли не сам развязал драку, просто зайдя в корчму.

— Мясник! Он вернулся! — взревел один тип, и тут же к нему присоединилось ещё шесть мужиков, выкрикивая проклятия. Без лишних слов Геральт приготовился к поножовщине, когда у него за спиной затараторил знакомый голос:

— Что за… Геральт!

Когда он обернулся, Лютик стоял прямо за ним. Бард схватил Геральта за руку и потащил его к лестнице.

— Хо́ду, — настойчиво позвал он. — Прежде чем мирные горожане решатся тебя линчевать.

Геральт напоследок бросил взгляд на разгневанный сброд и последовал вверх по лестнице за Лютиком. Оказалось, бард снял здесь комнату, куда он и вёл Геральта.

Закрыв за собой дверь опочивальни, Лютик повернулся, вопрошающе взирая на Геральта.

— Я не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, — признался он. — Ты же терпеть не можешь Блавикен.

— Да, — согласился Геральт.

Лютик уставился на него в недоумении.

— Лады, ясно… Так что _ты_ здесь делаешь?

И это… Чрезвычайно хороший вопрос. Он гнал Плотву всю дорогу сюда, без малого неделю в седле сразу после того, как прознал о надвигающейся свадьбе Лютика, и у него _до сих пор_ не нашлось объяснений, почему он здесь, в треклятом _Блавикене_.

Вспоминая о свадьбе:

— А что _ты_ забыл в Блавикене? — вместо ответа на вопрос барда Геральт требовал оправданий. — Мне думалось, ты будешь в Тридаме, готовиться к венчанию.

Лютик просиял улыбкой.

— Ах да, моя свадьба! — повеселел он. — Ты уже слыхал! Понимаешь, я…

Именно в этот момент дверь отворилась, и в комнату вошёл белокурый юноша примерно одного возраста с Лютиком.

— Лютик, — начал было он, но прикусил язык и растерянно замер, когда заметил Геральта. — Ой! Я не знал, что мы приглашали гостей.

_Мы?_

Доселе Геральту было немного некогда, и он не обратил пристального внимания на своё окружение, но сейчас после беглого взгляда стало ясно, что по комнате были разбросаны вещи явно двух человек.

К счастью, здесь также было две кровати. Не то чтобы Геральта это _особо_ заботило, разумеется. Но он с недоверием смотрел на новоприбывшего.

— Геральт, — произнёс Лютик, — это Пётр, мой старый друг. Он сын барона Тридама и брат-близнец Петры, — он обратился к Петру: — Пётр, это, — добавил он, указывая рукой на Геральта, — мой друг, Геральт.

Ах, так этот Пётр — брат будущей… жены Лютика.

— Приветствую, — жизнерадостно поздоровался Пётр с Геральтом. — Лютик мне многое рассказывал о вас, — он коварно улыбнулся Лютику.

— _Пётр_ , — шикнул Лютик. Кровь слегка прилила к его лицу, вспыхивая пятнами на скулах. Геральт подозрительно переглянулся с ними глазами.

— А если серьёзно, — сказал Пётр извиняющимся тоном, — мне очень жаль прерывать ваш разговор, но… — он повернулся к Лютику и с тревогой в голосе сообщил: — Они здесь.

Лютик вздрогнул.

— Ах вот как, — усмехнулся он. — Тогда нам лучше выдвигаться.

В то время, как Пётр наспех собирал свои разбросанные по комнате вещи в мешок, Лютик украдкой глядел на Геральта, который был мрачнее тучи. Однако вместо объяснений Лютик просто сгрёб в охапку свою сумку с лютней и спросил:

— Присоединишься?

Пожав плечами, Геральт последовал за ними.

Они рванули по коридору напрямик в другую часть заведения и вскарабкались по хлипкой лестнице на крышу. Пока Геральт недоверчиво наблюдал за тем, как Лютик с Петром перетащили брошенные пыльные доски с края крыши корчмы на крышу рядом стоящего здания, эти двое хохотали, словно мальчишки.

Где-то внизу раздались неразборчивые крики, за которыми последовали шаги по лестнице.

— Геральт, айда! — позвал Лютик, последовав за Петром, балансируя на досках к противоположной крыше. Геральт шагнул на край доски, недоверчиво смотря вслед Лютику.

— Кого ты раздраконил на _этот_ раз? — он требовал ответа от Лютика, покуда бард и его друг скидывали доски на другую сторону, чтобы тот, кто преследовал их, не смог повторить этот трюк. Геральт покручинился, но помог с досками.

— Это довольно… длинная история, — сознался Лютик, запыхавшись, когда они спускались по лесенке другого здания. — Я всё растолкую, как только мы доберёмся до более безопасного места.

Они кружили по узким, слабо освещённым улицам Блавикена во главе с Петром. Благо, уже наступил поздний вечер, на улицах было мало людей, потому что незаурядная внешность Геральта бросалась в глаза, _особенно_ в Блавикене.

Он инстинктивно вытянул руку, придерживая Лютика, когда бард в сумерках споткнулся о брусчатку. Геральт с большим негодованием размышлял над тем, что он _доселе_ не знал, куда они шли, и чуть позже задался вопросом, почему он собственно помогал этим двум кретинам. Разве только, если бы он был честен с собой, он бы _точно_ знал почему: сию минуту эта причина ненормально хихикала в метре от него.

Он тяжело вздохнул.

Лютик из-за плеча ухмыльнулся ему, ликующе лихо удирая вперёд, копна его тёмных волос вся растрепалась во время их отчаянной беготни по улицам Блавикена, а сердце Геральта сжалось и сделало сальто в груди.

Блять, _ебись оно всё конём_.

Геральт сделал глубокий вдох, напомнив себе, что Лютик… Чтоб его, бард продолжал настаивать на том, что они просто _друзья_ , с чем Геральт _вполне_ мог поспорить, но, что более важно, Лютик был почти женатым человеком, и Геральту не было смысла ждать того, кого он не мог заполучить.

Между тем Пётр всё ещё шёл впереди, но вдруг резко завернул за угол прямо перед ними, Геральт же краем глаза заметил встречное движение. Мгновенно среагировав, он взял за шкирку Лютика одной рукой, другой закрывая его рот, чтобы бард не проронил ни звука. Немедля сворачивая с брусчатой дороги, он потащил Лютика за собой в тёмный закуток между двумя домами. Тёплое дыхание Лютика обожгло его ладонь.

Он очень вовремя успел: двое мужчин в доспехах тотчас выбежали из-за переулка ровно к тому месту, где стояли Геральт с Лютиком, оглядываясь вокруг, как будто в поисках чего-то или кого-то. Они вполголоса перекинулись фразами друг с другом и спешно зашагали в сторону таверны, но Геральт всё же успел разглядеть герб на их доспехах.

— Лютик, — спокойно молвил он, не повышая голос. — Почему, _мать твою_ , люди барона Тридама пытаются убить тебя?


	3. Chapter 3

— Никто не пытается меня _убить_ , — возмутился Лютик, когда они отступили обратно на дорогу. Его лицо чуть-чуть порозовело. — Просто припугнут меня и, ох, может, малость покалечат.

— _Лютик_.

Бард поднял руки в знак капитуляции, уклоняясь от убийственного взгляда Геральта.

— Ладно, ладно! Хорошо, да, тех людей, охотившихся на нас, ну, _на меня_ , послал барон Тридам, и нет, барон не в курсе, что Пётр тут с нами. Видишь ли, Петра и я…

В этот момент Пётр вышел из-за угла, в который он завернул ранее, и остановился перед ними.

— Вы что двое _творите_? — предъявил он. — Пошевеливайтесь, быстро!

Они пошли следом за Петром вдоль извилистых улочек, наконец останавливаясь перед небольшим домиком у воды. Он хорошенько постучал, и спустя несколько минут дверь отворила радушная пожилая женщина, она расплылась в улыбке при виде него и пригласила всех войти в дом.

Женщина отшатнулась, завидев Геральта: как-никак, у него была… репутация в Блавикене, но, переглянувшись с Петром, похоже, сменила гнев на милость. Она кивнула Геральту и учтиво улыбнулась, закрывая дверь за гостями.

Маленький и уютный домишко был залит тёплым светом горящего камина. Геральт с Лютиком осматривались вокруг, когда женщина ласково улыбнулась Петру и заключила его в свои объятия.

Покуда Пётр перешёптывался со старушкой, Лютик обхватил себя руками, чуток дрожа, прямо-таки в его духе: Лютик вечно либо переоценивал свою выносливость к холоду либо недооценивал уровень тепла своих вычурных бардовских нарядов, и проведённые месяцы в походах с Геральтом до сих пор не излечили его от этой конкретной ошибки.

Крепкая рука Геральта схватила Лютика за плечо, и он подтолкнул барда ближе к потрескивающему огню. Лютик ответил ему робкой улыбкой в благодарность.

К тому времени Пётр закончил разговаривать с хозяйкой дома и обратился к двум мужчинам у камина:

— Лютик, — сказал он, — ты будешь в безопасности здесь. Когда мы были детьми, Элеонора была нашей с Петрой кормилицей. Она никому не выдаст, что ты здесь.

Элеонора кивнула обоим.

— Пожалуйста, — с теплотой в голосе предложила она, — присаживайтесь. Я принесу вам что-нибудь поесть, мальчики.

В то время, как Элеонора суетилась на своей крошечной кухне, Лютик приблизился к Петру и соединил их руки вместе. Двое мужчин подошли к пустому обеденному столу и сели, прижимаясь друг к другу ближе для серьёзной беседы, настолько близко, что их колени соприкасались. Геральт облокотился спиной к стене, скрещивая руки на груди, исподлобья приглядывая за ними. Они склонили головы очень близко друг к другу.

Геральт рассудил, что, возможно, они что-то говорили о нём, и его пиздец как _вымораживало_ , когда внимание Лютика было сосредоточено на ком-то ещё, кроме него. Он не был уверен, что ему нравилось, что они обсуждали его. Во всяком случае, херов Лютик. Это целиком его вина.

Геральт продолжал отстранённо наблюдать за парочкой перед собой, когда Пётр поднял взгляд и встретился с ним глазами. Он оторопел от грозного выражения лица Геральта, но, опомнившись, оскалился в ответ.

Тогда Пётр встал, закидывая на плечо свою сумку, и хлопнул Лютика по спине.

— Кстати, Лютик, — вспомнил он. — Возможно, тебе нужно рассказать своему ведьмаку про Петру.

Геральт пристально уставился на него:

— Я не _его_ ведьмак, — прорычал он. Лютик же залился краской, скорчив мину Петру.

Пётр простодушно ответил им милой улыбкой.

— Геральт, — молвил он, — было очень приятно с вами познакомиться. И, Лютик, — он сделал паузу, сжимая плечо Лютика, — спасибо тебе. И скоро увидимся.

— Ох! — запричитала Элеонора из-за угла кухни, держа в руке большую деревянную ложку. — Вы не останетесь, господин Пётр?

Пётр отрицательно покачал головой.

— Лютик теперь в безопасности, ведь Геральт присмотрит за ним, а мне лучше вернуться в Тридам, — заключил он и рассмеялся. — Отец, небось, неистово зол сейчас.

— За мной не нужно _присматривать_ , — вмешался возмущённый Лютик. Геральт тихонько фыркнул, и Лютик обернулся на него.

Пётр улыбался от уха до уха Лютику, после подошёл к Элеоноре, беря её руку в свою.

— Благодарю, Элеонора. Мы с Петрой крайне благодарны вам. Вы же позаботитесь о Лютике с Геральтом?

— Конечно, господин Пётр, — ответила Элеонора и повернулась, чтобы поблагодарить Лютика: — Это так великодушно, что господин Лютик сделал для нашей Петры. — Лютик буквально просиял ей в ответ.

После ухода Петра Элеонора позвала гостей к обеденному столу и подала им ароматное рагу с пылу с жару. Она отказалась присоединиться к ним, так как уже поела.

Предупредив Геральта с Лютиком, что наверху готова небольшая комната для сна, Элеонора скрылась на кухне. Сей же момент Геральт наклонился через стол, испепеляя взглядом Лютика.

— Прямо сейчас, — твёрдо отрезал он, — ты расскажешь мне, почему твоя жена… — его язык запнулся на слове «жена», он сглотнул. — Отец твоей жены пытался _убить тебя_?

— Штука в том, ну… — разоткровенничался Лютик. — Мы с Петрой на самом деле не женимся.

Невольно Геральт почувствовал, что невыносимый груз неизвестности спал с его плеч. Ну нахер.

— Объясни, — потребовал он. — Давай же.

— Я знаю Петра и Петру уже несколько лет, — начал рассказ Лютик, между тем наворачивая рагу за обе щёки. — Я встретил их, когда выступал на одном из празднеств их отца — барона, и мы с Петром, ну, эм, мы феерически провели вечер вместе, — он откашлялся, дерзко ухмыляясь, едва смутившись.

Геральт смотрел волком на него, нисколечко _не_ чувствуя обиды, вообще ни капли, это же полный абсурд.

— Поэтому барон послал людей за тобой? — уточнил он. — Потому что, если в этом причина, Лютик, я клянусь…

— Нет-нет, конечно нет, — быстро залепетал Лютик. — Так или иначе, Пётр написал мне несколько недель назад, взывая о помощи. У барона всегда были планы, за кого выдать Петру замуж, но она влюбилась в простолюдина. И её отец, конечно, запретил им жениться.

Он прервался, чтобы стащить кусочек говядины из тарелки Геральта. Геральт заметил это, но не предпринял никаких действий. Только придвинул свою тарелку чуть ближе к краю стола на случай, если бард решится на очередную попытку.

— Так-с, — сказал Лютик, радостно пережёвывая говядину, — мы с близнецами решили, что мы притворимся, будто Петра собиралась покинуть Тридам и выйти за меня замуж, как… отвлекающий манёвр, так сказать, для барона, — он горделиво просиял Геральту. — Я сложил балладу об этом — настоящий шедевр, на мой взгляд! И исполнял её в тавернах по всей Редании, пока не получил от Петра письмо, он сообщал, что эти новости дошли и до барона.

— Дай угадаю, — бесстрастно изрёк Геральт, зачерпывая остатки своего рагу. — Барон был недоволен.

Лютик посмеялся.

— Что ж, знал бы ты, как он был недоволен непосредственно до этого, — он аналогично Геральту собрал ложкой остатки своего рагу. — Итак, в своём письме Пётр назначил встречу с ним в Блавикене, чтобы помочь залечь мне на дно, сказал, что знает кого-то, кто мог бы спрятать меня, если люди барона прознали бы о моём местоположении, — он жестом обвёл жилище Элеоноры.

— Ты растрепал _на весь чёртов мир_ , что поехал в Блавикен, — выпалил Геральт. — Не мудрено, что прислужники барона нашли тебя.

— О чём ты? — спросил Лютик, озадаченно наклоняя голову в бок. — Не было такого.

— Я прознал, где ты, от _трактирщика_ , — выговорил Геральт с остервенением. — В том трактире рядом с _Темерией_.

Лютик захлопал глазами.

— Да? — переспросил он. — Не исключено, что я _упомянул_ об этом нескольким людям.

Геральт удручённо вздохнул, руками скрывая лицо.

— Подожди минутку, — произнёс Лютик, встрепенувшись. — Так ты приехал в Блавикен, чтобы найти меня?

— Не обольщайся, — прошипел Геральт, но Лютик уже расплылся в восхищённой улыбке перед ним, оправдываться было безнадёжно.

— И, как я понимаю, Петра вышла замуж за того человека, в которого она влюблена, пока ты играл с людьми барона в весёлые догонялки? — поинтересовался Геральт, главным образом чтобы Лютик стёр эту _улыбочку_ с лица. Его кожа электризовалась изнутри, в пальцах начинался зуд, хотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться до губ Лютика.

— Ага, — прощебетал Лютик. — А когда они вернутся в Тридам и расскажут барону, он перестанет посылать своих людей по мою душу, — он замолчал. — Эм, я надеюсь.

— Во всяком случае, если он не решит убить тебя за то, что ты согласился на этот безрассудный план, — деликатно подметил Геральт.

— Ох ты ж! — Лютик встревожился. — Я и не подумал об _этом_.

Геральт устало провёл рукой по лицу. Получалось, что… За Лютиком гналась шайка вооружённых людей, потому что он хотел помочь своей подруге выйти замуж за человека, которого она любит. Это, блять, _классика жанра_ настолько, что у Геральта разболелась голова.

Он всем сердцем надеялся, что барон решит проявить великодушие и всех простит, иначе Геральту придётся вырезать целую кучу людей. А он, ей-Богу, не хотел бы прослыть Мясником Блавикена _и_ Тридама.

Как бы там ни было, Лютик хоть не женится.

Через стол Геральт взирал на барда с таким огромным негодованием, собирая воедино всё, что накопилось, но выражение его лица, вероятно, отражало какие-то другие эмоции, потому что Лютик наклонился вперёд и слегка коснулся его руки.

— Почему перед уходом Пётр сказал, что я должен рассказать тебе о Петре? — вспомнил он.

— Тебе следовало узнать это непосредственно у Петра, — бросил Геральт, — раз вы оба так _близки_ , — он стряхнул руку Лютика.

Лютик достаточно долго сверлил глазами Геральта, а затем произнёс: 

— Это было сто лет назад, и это ничего не значило, — после небольшой паузы он добавил, поднимая брови: — Говоря о вещах, которые _что-то значат_ : вообще-то, есть некий ведьмак, с которым я путешествовал _месяцами_ , проводил каждую секунду своего времени с ним, но почему-то ему до сих пор невдомёк…

— Отъебись, — огрызнулся Геральт, а в ответ бархатистый смех и мягкая любящая улыбка Лютика обрушились на него. — Перестань так на меня смотреть, — сквозь зубы буркнул Геральт, отводя взгляд.

— Геральт, — обратился Лютик, в его голосе ощущалась беззащитность, захватывающая внимание Геральта, все его защитные инстинкты пробудились; зараза, с каких пор забота о Лютике трансформировалась в _рефлекс_? Он неуютно заёрзал на месте, переводя взор на Лютика, тот беспомощно широко распахнул глаза, они приобрели насыщенный синий оттенок. — Я что, неправильно тебя понял? — выпытывал Лютик, и теперь в его голосе читалась неуверенность, так дело не пойдёт.

— Нет, — резко признался Геральт. Он шумно сглотнул. — Ты во всём прав.

Он в смятении глядел на Лютика, когда бард поднялся на ноги, ножки его стула громко скрипнули по полу, когда он отодвинулся от стола.

Едва заметно улыбаясь, Лютик протянул ему руку, приглашая:

— Уложи меня в постель, Геральт, — потребовал он.


	4. Chapter 4

Геральт только-только закрыл дверь комнаты, что им любезно предоставили на ночь, и уселся на одну из двух кроватей, расшнуровывая сапоги, а Лютик, в свою очередь, уже скинул ботинки, толкая его на постель. Бард, без лишних разговоров вскарабкавшись ведьмаку на колени, оседлал его, требовательными губами втягивая его в глубокий поцелуй, параллельно ловко расстёгивая крючки на кожаной куртке Геральта.

— Геральт, я изголодался, — он прерывисто выдохнул в губы Геральта, — за эти недели, _месяцы_.

— А я-то думал, ты собираешься _жениться_ , — сипло пробормотал Геральт, сжимая пальцы на узких бёдрах Лютика, вылизывая рот барда. — Ты _мой_.

— Мне следует почаще пробалтываться о грядущих свадьбах, — задыхаясь, подытожил Лютик, — если я смогу рассчитывать на _такую_ реакцию.

— Нет, — непреклонно и властно отрезал Геральт. — _Мой,_ — он притянул барда ещё ближе к себе. Сквозь брюки их эрекции тёрлись друг об друга, от наслаждения их протяжные стоны слились в один. Как и Геральт, Лютик был в полной боевой готовности, отчего его брюки неприлично натянулись спереди.

Лютик по-свойски сладко рассмеялся, целуя Геральта.

— Так по-дикарски, — игриво шептал он Геральту. — Но мне даже нравится.

— Ты _никогда_ не затыкаешься, — глухо простонал Геральт, когда Лютик начал ласкать его рукой между ног.

— Это одно из моих лучших качеств, — согласился Лютик, одобрительно хмыкнув, когда Геральт опустил ладони ему на ягодицы, и чуть ли не замурлыкал, когда Геральт требовательно ворвался в его рот.

— Сними это, — приказал Лютик в промежутке между отчаянными поцелуями, дёргая за ткань куртки Геральта с давно расстёгнутыми застёжками. Геральт выскочил из рукавов куртки, и Лютик оперативно сбросил его предмет одежды с кровати в нетерпении. Куртка приземлилась аккурат на пол, звякая металлическими застёжками.

Не отрываясь от Геральта, Лютик начал расстёгивать пуговицы его рубахи, изящными пальцами касаясь торса Геральта. Геральт прибёг к более логичному способу избавиться от сорочки Лютика, разрывая изящную шёлковую ткань прямо до середины с громким трескающим звуком.

Лютик издал недовольный возглас Геральту в уста, постепенно понижая его до глухого стона, когда Геральт с жадностью лобзал его язык, обхватывая рукой пах Лютика, стискивая набухшую выпуклость. Изодранная сорочка барда была забыта, покуда они боролись со своими брюками и нижним бельём так, что оба чуть не свалились с узкой кровати во время их одержимой борьбы с остатками одежды.

Геральт перекатился так, что бард оказался под ним, тёмные волосы рассыпались в разные стороны, небесные глаза были темны от возбуждения. Лютик был прекрасен в своей наготе, упругие мышцы и идеально бледная кожа, его жилистый фаллос налился кровью, искрясь от естественной смазки на кончике. Геральт пал на колени меж ног барда, приклоняя голову к члену Лютика, наслаждаясь его вкусом на своём языке, Лютик ловил ртом воздух, толкая бёдра вверх.

— _Геральт_ , — канючил он, кидая вниз на Геральта взор с поволокой. Геральт бывал с мужчинами от силы несколько раз в своей жизни, до Лютика он, как правило, предпочитал женщин, и впервые за долгое время он делал минет, но, о Боже, он горел желанием, хотел заполнить рот плотью Лютика, хотел упиваться его вкусом.

Он опустил голову ниже, всасывая его орган, Лютик незамедлительно отреагировал: с губ сорвался хриплый стон, вместе с тем его таз немного резко подался вперёд, проталкивая член сильнее в глотку Геральта. Геральт чуть отклонился, поперхнувшись.

— Извини, — выпалил Лютик. — Я не хотел… Но твой _рот_ , Бог ты мой, Геральт, я бы мог сложить такую _песнь_ об этом…

Геральт сознательно решил заглотнуть глубже, предотвращая подобные прекрасные порывы Лютика, и остаток предложения растворился в приглушённом всхлипе барда, как только Геральт небрежно вобрал его в рот, держа в кулаке ствол его члена. Опустив руки вниз, Лютик запустил пальцы в его гриву.

Он ненасытно хищно обрабатывал Лютика, пока тот бессвязно скулил, сгребая пальцами волосы Геральта, вздымая бёдра и втрахиваясь в глотку Геральту. Набухший член Лютика затрепетал у него во рту, и Геральт понял, что Лютик был уже близко, в особенности когда бард судорожно перевёл дыхание, слабо хлопая Геральта по плечу и пытаясь оттолкнуть его.

Вместо этого Геральт издал звук, похожий на «хм-м», вибрируя горлом, настаивая на своём. Лютик пришёл к финишу в безмолвном крике, выгибаясь дугой на постели, изливаясь горячим горьким семенем.

Он начисто вылизал Лютика, давая барду сполна отдышаться, спустя некоторое время Лютик притянул его к себе, выговаривая: 

— Геральт, _Господи_ , это было крышесносно, ты такой… — и поцеловал его, улавливая свой собственный вкус на губах Геральта. Он сжимал стояк Геральта, который солидно пропитал простыню предэякулятом, на что Геральт томно простонал.

— Я хочу оседлать тебя, — заявил ему Лютик без всяких предисловий, и всё, что пришло в голову Геральту: _«Твою ж мать, да, скорее»_. Он перевалился на одну сторону постели, освобождая место, чтобы Лютик дотянулся через край кровати до сумки Геральта, победоносно выуживая последний оставшийся флакон целебной мази. Геральт даже не пытался воззвать к силе воли в знак протеста: он ведь на самом деле будет безусловно счастлив насмерть истечь кровью, охотясь за кем-нибудь в следующий раз, если только не вставит, _блять_ , свой член в Лютика _прямо сейчас_.

Лютик ухмыльнулся ему, будто читая его мысли.

— Мы используем не всё, — заверил он, открывая склянку, чуть-чуть смазывая пальцы. — Я _в курсе_ основного назначения этой…

— Ты можешь истратить хоть _штук сто этих ебучих флаконов_ , — гаркнул Геральт. — Делай, блять, всё, что тебе вздумается, Лютик, во имя всего святого, _поторапливайся_.

Лютик разразился смехом и дотянулся до Геральта, снова одаривая его поцелуем и тут же отталкивая Геральта на подушки и устраиваясь поудобнее, обвивая лодыжками его ноги. Он подготавливал себя с исключительно сосредоточенным выражением лица, Геральт мучительно сглотнул, прикусив губу.

— Можно, я… — уточнил он, Лютик утвердительно кивнул. Нетвёрдой рукой Геральт набрал немного мази, заменяя пальцы Лютика на свои, продолжая растягивать его отверстие. Лютик издавал короткие мычащие всхлипы, перекликаясь с пульсацией члена Геральта, причём каждое отдельно взятое стенание опаляло его кожу, натягивая её изнутри, точь-в-точь она треснет по швам в любую секунду.

Наконец Лютик насадился на его член, _седьмое пекло_ , тугой жар Лютика поглотил его, Геральт раздвинул руками половинки крепкой задницы барда. Их тела покрылись испариной пота, когда Геральт вколачивался в Лютика. Фаллос Лютика снова подал признаки жизни; бард в бешеном темпе объезжал ведьмака, напрягая ноги, упираясь кулаками в грудь Геральта, пока снова не привёл орган в возбуждённое состояние. Разумеется, Геральт решил помочь ему рукой, рывками быстро надрачивая, двигаясь чуть ли не в унисон.

Он как раз приближался к разрядке, но Лютик наклонился, осыпая его пьянящими чувственными поцелуями, замедляя между тем темп настолько, чтобы удерживать Геральта на краю удовольствия, но не настолько, чтобы довести его до кульминации. Он мучил Геральта, казалось, _вечность_ , мягко покачиваясь на его бёдрах и приговаривая что-то настолько грязное, что, если бы Геральт умел краснеть, он вполне мог это сделать. Геральт до такой степени завёлся, что не мог _ясно думать_ , костяшки его пальцев побелели на бёдрах Лютика, его яички поднялись вверх и гудели…

… именно тогда Лютик прильнул ближе, губами касаясь раковины уха Геральта, и прошептал, сипло и бессовестно, обольстительно:

— _Кончи для меня_ , Геральт, — _пульсируя_ вокруг него, и Геральт _повиновался_ : каждый мускул его тела сжался, весь воздух закончился в его лёгких, он кончал _охереть_ как долго, что был близок к тому, чтобы потерять сознание.

Геральт едва сделал вдох, Лютик стоял на коленях над ним, лихорадочно наяривая свой собственный член, зараза, он был _великолепен_ , его лицо, шея и грудь раскраснелись, губы раскрылись, он прерывисто дышал.

— Геральт, — охнул он. — _Бог мой_ , ты бы видел себя сейчас, ты даже _понятия не имеешь…_

Геральт дёрнул барда на себя неистово целуя, кладя ладонь поверх его руки, и продолжая поступательные движения, пока тот не вскрикнул, окропив торс Геральта жемчужно-белыми нитями, они захлёбывались воздухом в объятиях друг друга.

***

Плотва ласково приветствовала Лютика на следующий день, когда Геральт привёл барда на то место недалеко от города, где он её оставил.

— Иуда, — проворчал Геральт, ведь Плотва тут же подскочила к Лютику, тыкаясь в него носом. Лютик рассмеялся, предлагая ей кусочек сахара, скорее всего, украденный с завтрака у Элеоноры. Они помогли Элеоноре прибрать её гостиную с кухней в качестве своего рода извинения за то, в каком плачевном состоянии они оставили её гостевую спальню, Лютик сам вызвался добровольцем, к большому стыду Геральта, правда Элеонора приготовила им наивкуснейший завтрак, который Геральту посчастливилось отведать за несколько месяцев, так что, в целом, всё сложилось неплохо.

— Хватит её баловать, — недовольно высказался Геральт, пока бард гладил Плотву по носу, тихо шепча ей нежности. Он закинул свою сумку через седло Плотвы и затянул ремни.

— Не ревнуй, Геральт, — подразнил Лютик, нарочито наигранно хлопая ресницами. — Ты всё ж таки мой фаворит.

Геральт обернулся, хмуря брови на Лютика, случайно выпуская из рук свою сумку, пока он пристёгивал её к седлу Плотвы. Он успел поймать её как раз за секунду до падения на землю.

Сука, Лютик доводил его _до белого каления_. Но Геральт был готов пойти ради него на всё.

— Ну-с, куда мы отправляемся? — спросил Лютик с любопытством.

— Прочь, — остро подметил Геральт, — в том числе от наёмников барона Тридама.

— Ох, — виновато опомнился Лютик. — Да уж, полагаю, это хорошая идея.

Геральт хмыкнул.

— Выпустил тебя из виду на месяц, а ты почти женился, и в то же время тебя чуть не убили, — пробурчал он.

— Наверное, — осмелившись, Лютик предложил, — тогда тебе придётся всё время приглядывать за мной.

— Хм, — Геральт, взобравшись на Плотву, предложил руку барду, подтягивая его следом за собой. — Наверное, так и поступлю.

Конец.


End file.
